The present invention generally relates to golf cars and, more particularly, relates to golf cars having improved brake and accelerator pedals having reduced complexity and improved corrosion resistance.
Most golf cars, and other small utility vehicles, have brake systems in one form or another. Examples of such systems may be found with reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,867,289, 5,158,415, 5,713,189, and 6,223,865 B1, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein for their technical teachings. While the above referenced patent documents, and other references, discuss application of brakes to utility vehicles and golf cars, brake systems for small vehicles and golf cars may yet be improved to increase the ease of use, feel, performance, serviceability, and the like.
One typical golf car brake system includes a brake pedal and interconnected accelerator pedal. When the brake pedal is depressed a predetermined distance, the brake system operates in a normal or service mode. Depressing the brake pedal further and engaging a secondary toe-actuated lever engages a parking mode which maintains the golf car in a stationary position. The brake pedal and accelerator pedal each include a plurality of interconnected, individual components that make up the device. Due to the sheer number of individual components that must be assembled in the final braking system, the final assembly process may be excessively complex, unduly burdensome, and prone to tolerance buildups.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the relevant art to simplify the braking systems of golf cars. Furthermore, there exists a need in the relevant art to combine individual components of braking systems of golf cars to reduce the complexity and burden of assembly. Moreover, there exists a need in the relevant art to provided a pedal assembly for golf cars that is capable of reducing the manufacturing cost, weight, and complexity of the braking system and further increasing the corrosion resistance and aesthetic quality thereof. Still further, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a plastic pedal system that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
According to the teachings of the present invention, a pedal arm system for a golf car is provided having an advantageous construction. The golf car includes a frame supported on a plurality of wheels, a pedal system, and a pedal arm assembly operably coupled to the pedal system for actuating either a brake system or drive system of the golf car. The pedal arm assembly includes an arm pivotally coupled at least indirectly to the frame and a pedal member extending there from. The pedal arm assembly is injection molded such that the arm and the pedal member are integrally molded as a single member that is generally resistant to corrosion. The pedal arm assembly may also include an internal reinforcement member that is encapsulated within the pedal arm assembly for improved structural rigidity.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.